bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Of The Lost Candys
Island Of The Lost Candys 'is the first Season Four episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 54th overall episode. Plot A tornado strands the Candys, Chandelee, Chondoller, Blue Alicorn, and Red Unicorn on a lone island in Magnetosphere Bay. Episode (The ten kids are relxaing on their ship in the middle of Magnetosphere Bay.) * {'Chondoller} "It's such a really nice day to relax in the sun." (Choco, who was fishing, pulls one fish up.) * {Choco Cream} "I got another one! That makes five!" (He tosses his fish into a water bucket. Vanilla rises from the water with a net loads of trout.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Look how many I ''caught." * x {'Lolipop Pops'} "Look at those white clouds. Looks like the day will go great forever..." (She looks suspicious and looks at the sky again. In the distance, a large blanket of black clouds roll up, covering up the entire blue sky.) * {'Red Unicorn'} "Hey, looks like a storm is coming up." * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Wait. Those ''do ''look like storm clouds..." (Blue lightning strikes, and a strong wind picks up. A huge tornado appears before their eyes.) * {'Chandelee'} "It's a tornado!" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Let's get out of here!" (The Candys attempt to row faster from the storm. Unfortunately, they were too late and the tornado picks them up, spinning them further and further inside.) ---------- (The camera pans across some rocks, and the unconscious kids on a sandy ground. Blueberry was the first to get up.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Guys?! Guys, wake up!" * {'Sugar Pie'} "Blueberry!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Thank goodness." (The other four Candys were under a pile of sand. They manage to dig their selves out. Red and Blue A fly up in the air for a bird's eye view. It seems that the kids are stranded on a lone island in Magnetosphere Bay.) * {'Chandelee'} "It was nice and sunny, until that tornado came along." * {'Sugar Pie'} "What's with that tornado, anyway?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "I'm not sure." * {'Blue Alicorn'} "We went up as high as we could..." * {'Red Unicorn') "And it seems that we're stranded on a lone island on Magnetosphere Bay." * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Did you happen to see Jupiter Town?" * {'Red Unicorn'} "No, we didn't." * {'Sugar Pie'} (''gasp) "Then that means we really are ''stranded!" * {'Chondoller'} "Anyway, let's search for our ship." (A while later, they found the ship, but it's not the same as before. Instead, it looked badly damaged. The ten all look upset.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "We can't get home with out ship like that! Anyone got any ideas?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Okay, okay, just be quiet. It takes time to come up with good ideas." (Everyone, but Lolipop, slouch down. Red Unicorn could hear his stomach grumbling. Everyone else heard it.) * {'Red Unicorn'} (''smiles nervously) "So...does anyone have something so far?" (nervous laughter) (We cut to a dark and thick forest. They were looking around for food.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Would there be food in a jungle like this?" * {Chandelee} "What can I say? It's the best we can do for now." * {Sugar Pie} "If we can find someone on this island, let's hope they'll give us help." * {Blueberry Jam} "There's no way anyone could live on this island." (Red seems to spot something up ahead.) * {Red Unicorn} "Hey, everyone! Look over there!" (The ten kids looked ahead to see an entrance on some rocky wall.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Awesome! A hideout! Let's go!" (They move forward into the entrance.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Is anyone home?" (They look around. There seems to be no one in the small shelter.) * {Choco Cream} "I wonder if anyone lives here..." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Let's check this out." * {Vanilla Cake} "I'll go in!" (He looks around when he notices something.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, look!" (Everyone else goes to check out what Vanilla's pointing at. Surrounded by stones, a pile of smoking sticks is found.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Looks like that was burned a while ago." * {Choco Cream} "Then that means someone is ''here!" (The gang go outside the shelter.) * {'Cinnamon Buns', ''calling out} "Hello! Is anyone here?!" * {Sugar Pie} "If you're there, come out!" (The camera pans across the dark area in the jungle. We hear the echoes of the gang calling.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Are they shy?" (A bush behind her started to move. CB jumped back in fear, and tries to look behind her. A dark shadow quickly passed by. Then, a shadow ball was thrown out of another bush. The gang becomes frightened. They quickly retreated out of the jungle, with a dark shadow following behind.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "It's after us!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Go faster!" (He accidentally triggers a booby trap where a giant cobweb swings down. Luckily, all were quick enough to avoid it. The dark shadow throws more shadow balls at them. Blueberry gets his tail tangled on a vine on the ground, causing him to fall and everyone else too. However, Sugar falls through a rug of leaves and into a deep hole. There is a purple, toxic liquid at the bottom. Blue Alicorn was fast enough to save her from falling into the liquid. He brings her back up on the ground surface. Suddenly, a slender, ghostly, black arm with pointy fingers reaches down to grab the gang. Vanilla has finally had enough.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Alright! Enough is enough!" (He hurls an Electro Ball at one tree. A yelp of pain was heard, and an odd character falls out of the leaves and lands on his bottom; Peckadabra.) * {Lolipop Pops} "We've caught...!" (gasp) (She noticed the stranger in pain. The odd character is a dark purple-colored parrot with a black eye mask worn on its yellow eyes and wears a red bow tie.) * {Choco Cream} "What an odd-looking stranger..." * {Blueberry Jam} "Who is this guy?" * {Peckadabra} "No more talk, monsters!" (grunts in pain) "I am Peckadabra, ghostly sergeant of the Hero Army! I've already prepared myself! Now, shoo! Shoo!" * {Chandelee} "Hero Army?" * {Peckadabra} "I'm in a haunting for the universe's fate!" (gets up on his talons) "If this is it, then I'm happy to haunt you!" * {Chondoller} "Peckadabra, there's no more fate in this universe." * {Peckadabra} "What?" (freezes for a moment before speaking) "Lie is trouble! You better lie good!" * {Chandelee} "Honestly, no one could win against the dark wizard. That's because the Hero Army was defeated..." * {Peckadabra} "Quiet now! No defeat belongs to the Hero Army! No more lies about that!" * {Red Unicorn} "Oh, come on!" * {Blue Alicorn} "We don't look anything like monsters!" * {Peckadabra} "To me, you do!" (A ghostly black hand slithers from his bow tie, grabbing the Candys and runs off with them. Chandelee, Chondoller, Red Unicorn, and Blue Alicorn chase after him.) * {Chandelee} "Hey, you! Let the Candys go! They're not monsters!" (The ghostly parrot did not listen, so he proceeds on retreating from them. The scene cuts to the afternoon sky. The four are looking for their little super powered friends.) * {Blue Alicorn} "CandyCakes!" * {Red Unicorn} "Please answer us if you're there!" (Peckadabra peeks from a bush behind them.) * {Peckadabra} "Those fools have no decent formal training. Then, there's the fallen quality of monsters." (He quietly turns around to leave. We cut to the Candys tied to a tree, asleep. Peckadabra approaches them.) * {Peckadabra} "Now it's time to destroy. Any last words, monsters?" (removes handkerchieves from the Candys and gasped) "Such courage...But it would be bad to the Hero Army to destroy someone in their sleep." (The ghostly black hand slaps the Candys back and forth, finally awaking them.) * {Peckadabra} "I'll ask again. Monster, any last words?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Last words?! What are you...?!" (The parrot tries not to pay attention to their innocence.) * {Choco Cream} "Does he want to hear this?" (blows long raspberry) (The parrot puts down his Shadow Ball.) * {Peckadabra} "It's obvious you barely know..." (He hears the voice of Chondoller saying that there's no fate in the universe. Then, he hears the four kids yelling at him to give back the CandyCakes when he took them away, and Chandelee saying they're not monsters.) * {Peckadabra} "...I'll pause for now...But..." * {Vanilla Cake} "But what?" (The Candys get thrown in the water. They attempt to grab many fish.) * {Peckadabra} "They can't be monsters if they can't catch fish...However..." (Vanilla comes out from the surface with handfuls of fish.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Ha!" (The rest laid theirs on the ground. Peckadabra made a face. Chandelee, Chondoller, BA, and RU have their hands half-above their heads, as if to grab something. A fish was swimming around, and Chandelee shoots his hand down to grab it, as well as the others. None caught a single fish, and they angrily stomp on the water. The Candys watch from a distance. Chandelee, Chondoller, BA, and RU stopped their angry stomping.) * {Chondoller} "Aren't we supposed to look for the Candys?" * {Blue Alicorn} "It's already getting dark." * {Chandelee} "Yes, but..." * {Red Unicorn} "Getting something to eat is our first priority!" (Then, he prepare to grab fish. We cut to the Candys and Peckadabra in the distance behind a brush.) * {Peckadabra} "They're so terrible at that, but you guys are well-skilled." * {Choco Cream} "Yep!" (The four kids are angrily stomping around in the water again.) * {Red Unicorn, to BA} "You idiot! It went that way!" (Blue Alicorn scatters for the fish. Peckadabra sways around in anger.) * {Peckadabra} "Augh! Oh, that's it!" (He jumps out of his hiding spot. He stomps into the water.) * {Peckadabra} "Move aside!" (A fish comes by his side. He times it right, shoots his "hand" down, and grips it tight. He hands it to Chondoller.) * {Peckadabra} "Here." * {Chondoller} "Thank you." * {Peckadabra} "No need to thank me. Eat well in preparation for your battle with monsters." (He jumps off into the bushes. The scene cuts to nighttime. The fish are being helf over a fire on a stick.) * {Chandelee} "They'll need to be cooked a little more." * {Chondoller} "Candys, what's that Peckadabra guy like?" * {Vanilla Cake} "All we can say about him is he's danger." * {Lolipop Pops} "He sounds like a hard guy to understand. We'll leave him alone for now." * {Cinnamon Buns} "But he's still gonna think the war is still happening." (Water suddenly poured down on the fire. Turns out it was Peckadabra, holding a now-empty bucket where he poured the water from.) * {Peckadabra} "What was that all about?! Don't you know that an enemy could find you when you have a fire lit in the middle of the night?!" * {Blueberry Jam} "But there's no enemies around here..." * {Chandelee} "Now the fish are spoiled..." * {Peckadabra} "I won't lose myself from danger because of you guys. Well, I'm going to teach you all the way of being in a battlefield!" (The scene cuts to the next day. Peckadabra stands beside the kids, who are doing push-ups.) * {Peckadabra} "First thing is to build up your physical strength! More, I say!" * {Sugar Pie} "Why did we end up oding this?" * {Vanilla Cake} "This is like what they did in the army." * {Peckadabra} "The more you talk, the harder you'll work! Think about it! Advancing on the road of trial is also the soldier's way of life!" (Next, the ten kids are tasked to shoot a figure made of straw with a bow and arrow.) * {Peckadabra} "Put your chin up! Focus hard! Fire!" (All ten of the kids shoot at the same time, but no arrow hits the straw statue.) * {Peckadabra} "Jeez, all ''of you will never defeat monsters that way! Once again!" (The scene cuts to a sunset. We see the gang running across the sand.) * {'Peckadabra'} "Finish up with the running! Battle with speed! One, two! One, two! One, two, three, four!" (The others unsarcastically chant after him. We cut to nighttime. Chandelee, Lolipop, and Peckadabra are cooking fish on a stick over a fire, while the others fall asleep.) * {'Peckadabra'} "The training took its toll, the way they're sleeping." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "They're always like that. They play all day and go straight to bed." * {'Peckadabra'} "Isn't it dangerous to play outside?" * {'Chandelee'} "Our town is very peaceful." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Peckadabra, how long have you been on this island?" * {'Peckadabra'} "I have lived on this piece of land for a long time since I lost in a battle and ran off." * {'Chandelee'} "But the war ended." * {'Peckadabra'} "Tomorrow will be a lot more intense than today. Sleep well." (Lolipop makes a face.) ---------- (We cut to the next day. BA was tasked to climb up a tree to get a fruit, without flying or using unicorn magic.) * {'Peckadabra'} "Move it, you puny alicorn! Hurry up! Go higher!" * {'Blue Alicorn'} "I get it, I ''get it!" (He almost slipped, but then managed to get to the top. He grabs a fruit and drops it down. He slides down the tree.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Let's chow down!" (The ghostly purple parrot grabs the fruit from him. BA tries to get it back.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Hey, come on! Give that back!" * {Peckadabra} "This is the fee for teaching you to find fruit!" * {Blue Alicorn} "What?!" * {Peckadabra} "If you want one, then go get another!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh come on! Quit messing around!" * {Peckadabra} "You're not trying to oppose me, are you?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah! The way you're acting so selfish, I totally can't stand it!" (He charges for a tackle, but Peckadabra grabs his tail and throws him to a tree. Something fell out of the boy's pocket.) * {Peckadabra} "I may be a ghost, but I can still ''beat a novice!" (He saw the thing that fell out of Vanilla's pocket.) * {'Peckadabra'} "This is...Sir Great White!" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Peckadabra?" * {'Choco Cream'} "You know Sir Great White?" * {'Peckadabra'} "Of course I know him! He is the pride of the Hero Army! Why do you have his Lordship's knife?" (Vanilla picks it up.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "He gave it to me a while ago." * {'Peckadabra'} "Gave it to you?" * {'Chondoller'} "He lives in our town now." * {'Peckadabra'} "But that's not right...Lies! Lies!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "It's true! Just believe us already." (The parrot looks at the sky for a moment.) * {'Peckadabra'} "Truly...The war is over?" * {'Sugar Pie'} "Say, why don't you come to Jupiter Town with us? I want you to see the world at peace." * {'Red Unicorn'} "Please?" * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Sir Great White will welcome you too." * {'Peckadabra'} "I will meet Sir Great White...? Can I really ''do ''such a thing?" * {'Chandelee'} "Yes. Of course." (Choco looks behind.) * {'Choco Cream'} "I spy with my Candy eye...a boat!" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Really?" (''frowns) "Maybe..." (The villains sail on their boat to the island.) * {Grim Reaper} "We're here!" (A door opens and their tank car is shown. The kids can see this from behind a bush.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "I knew it..." (The tank car drove down further into the island.) * {Scarecrow} "So this is where they are?" * {Grim Reaper} "I'm pretty sure they're here, according to where that tornado took them." * {Scarecrow} "It'll be hard to find them." * {Grim Reaper} "Not really, unless we use food as bait." * {Scarecrow} "Ha! I hadn't thought of that when Cinnamon Buns comes to mind." (Both laughed. The ten kids bravely jumped out of their hiding spot.) * {Lolipop Pops} "So you're the one that caused the tornado?!" * {Scarecrow} "Ha ha! This saves us the trouble of searching for you." * {Grim Reaper} "Good to see you all in good health." * {Peckadabra} (in the distance) "You all had me fooled!" (Peckadabra comes out, ready to battle.) * {Peckadabra} "You bad goons! You plan was to lull me into a false sense of security so you can capture me alive, wasn't it?" * {Blueberry Jam} "No! No way!" * {Choco Cream} "We're not with these guys!" * {Grim Reaper} "Heh heh! All of these brats are..." * {Scarecrow} "My servants!" * {Peckadabra} "Hmph...The war ending and Sir Great White...This is all nonsense! But it appears you're responsible! Prepare yourself!" * {Scarecrow} "Nice bravery. Now go, Windify!" (A tornado whirls from the clouds, and Windify appears. It's a large blue parrot with black surrounding its glowing orange eyes and a red hair-like crest.) * {Chandelee} "Woah! That guy looks dangerous!" * {Peckadabra} "Just as I thought..." * {Grim Reaper} "Now get 'em, Windify!" (Windify lands safely to the ground. He spins his arms around to create tornadoes. Peckadabra runs towards them, but they seem to push him around a bit. The ghost parrot still goes through them and commences to attack Windify. The monster spins its arms again to create another twister to send Peckadabra flying into the air and crashing into the sandy ground. Scarecrow laughs.) * {Scarecrow} "We won that round!" (The kids go to Peckadabra's aid.) * {Choco Cream} "Pecky, are you okay?" * {Peckadabra} "I haven't fallen so low that I'd accept the enemy's pity." * {Chondoller} "How could you say something like that?!" * {Peckadabra} "Release me! My mission is to defeat monsters!" * {Red Unicorn} "That's not possible in your condition. I'll do it!" (RU bravely goes up to the monster. Windify spins his arms for another twister. Red tries using his magic, but the twister hits him out of the way.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Peckadabra, do you still ''think we're spies?" (The villains laugh.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Now blow them off!" (Windify makes more twisters.) * {'Peckadabra'} "We have no choice. Retreat!" (The gang retreated into the forest to avoid the tornado. A tree fell on Peckadabra. The kids try to help him.) * {'Peckadabra'} "Don't worry about me. Run! You all need to fight for the sake of peace!" * {'Sugar Pie'} "Don't give up, Peckadabra!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Pull free!" * {'Peckadabra'} "Even if there was one hero who could face a monster alone and offer hope to an unfulfilled dream, even if he's exhausted..." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "We're not running! Candys, go!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} Oh! NOW!" (The Candys spun through the tornado. They transform into the Tornado Flyers. Their outfit consist of white gowns, wings, and a tornado crown.) * {'CandyCakes'} "Tornado Flyers, ready for action!" * {'Chandelee'} "Look!" * {'Chondoller'} "Tornado Flyers, huh?" * {'CandyCakes'} "TORNADO FLYERRRRRRRS!!!" (TF go face-to-face with Windify.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "I think something went wrong..." (TF spin to create tornadoes matching their color. They bump into Windify, knocking him into the air and onto the ground.) * {'Peckadabra'} "How...How can that be?" * {'Chandelee'} "Sir Great White acknowledged the CandyCake Guppies as the new generation of legendaries." * {'Peckadabra'} "Legendaries? The ones legend say will guide the universe to eternal peace..." * {'Chondoller'} "They're still in training." * {'Peckadabra'} "I didn't know that such splendid legendaries are growing up..." (Windify roars loudly. In anger, he twirls around into a tornado. He collides with the TF's tornadoes.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!!!" (The TF are knocked out of their twisters and fell onto the ground. Then, he come back up and twister their selves up again. Their tornadoes collide again with Windify's. Finally, he was knocked out of his twister. The others cheered on.) * {'Chandelee'} "Is he seriously getting back up for more?" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Let's see if he's ready for this!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Tornado Flyers, do it!" (They throw twisters at the monster. Then, they throw a big one at him that sends the monster into the water.) * {'Red Unicorn'} "They did it!" (They saw the villains driving their tank car into the boat.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Alright, we're out of here." * {'Peckadabra'} "Then call yourselves cowards of you're running away instead of fighting back!" (Vanilla angrily charges towards the villains.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Get off the BOAT!!!" (He whacks the villains off the boat. A gang of octopi comes after them and they quickly swam off.) ---------- (The villains' boat is ready for the ten kids to leave.) * {'Choco Cream'} "Peckadabra, you're staying here?" * {'Sugar Pie'} "Why?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Come back with us! You can meet Sir Great White." * {'Peckadabra'} (''shaking his head no) "If Sir Great White and the CandyCakes are there, the universe is still safe. Besides, this island is already my home. CandyCakes." (makes a solute pose) "No legendary should give up! Please tell Sir Great White that I'll run out onto the battlefield should something ever happen." * {CandyCakes} "Yeah." (The ten kids get on board and sailed off. They waved to Peckadabra, who is standing on a rock, still posing.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Good bye, Peckadabra!" * {Chandelee} "Take care!" * {Choco Cream} (blowing party kazoo) End of episode.